


You Mean the World to Me

by lightningtrouble



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/F, but haven't really told their families, just some gf trying not to make too much noise while they have sex, postcanon a few years into the future, they're in their last year of high school and unofficially dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningtrouble/pseuds/lightningtrouble
Summary: Aoi is grateful for how Miyu fits so comfortably into her life. She's not particularly grateful that her brother decided to come home early when she was hoping to have the house to herself with her girlfriend.





	You Mean the World to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Idk some femslash February I guess

Despite all the excitement and turmoil of her freshman year of high school, things had calmed down considerably by Aoi’s final year at the school. She couldn’t say she wasn’t grateful for the changes, though.

The biggest and perhaps most welcome change was reuniting with her first (and for many years only) friend, Miyu. As emotional as their reunion was, Miyu had fit back into her life rather effortlessly. She got along well with Aoi’s other friends (perhaps unsurprisingly, given their shared history rooted in the Lost Incident), and even more importantly, her brother seemed thrilled to find Aoi spending more time with girls her age. Aoi had never failed to notice Akira’s uneasiness at her spending time with Ema, as though he was dreading Ema revealing some sort of secret to Aoi that he had told the older woman in confidence.

But while Miyu’s presence never disrupted the harmony in the Zaizen household, and Aoi was very content with her brother’s approval of her friend, Aoi found herself a bit frustrated with her brother’s sense of hospitality this particular evening. 

She had asked him if her friend could sleep over that night in advance, and of course Akira had agreed, always thankful to see Aoi spend time with her friends. In fact, he had even come home from work early to take the girls out to dinner. And while Aoi could hardly fault her brother for taking an interest in her life and wanting to spend time with her after all that they’d been through with the Another virus a few years ago, she had very purposely planned that sleepover because her brother had expected to be away working that weekend. 

Upon their return home, Aoi gave a heavy sigh as she followed Miyu into her bedroom and closed the door.

“I’m so sorry,” she mumbled.

Miyu only laughed, sitting on the edge of Aoi’s bed, and swinging her legs a bit in the carefree way Aoi had grown so accustomed to.

“Your brother is so sweet, he really thinks the world of you, you know.”

Aoi smiled gently. “I know. I’m very lucky to have him,” she admitted.

Miyu hummed in agreement, pausing slightly before getting up and moving over to Aoi, only stopping when she was nearly nose to nose with her. The redhead tilted her head slightly, smirking.

“But he’s not the only one who thinks the world of you.”

Aoi rolled her eyes, but she could feel a faint heat rising to her cheeks. 

“You’re so ridiculous.”

Miyu giggled as she grabbed Aoi’s hands in her own, and stood on her tiptoes to carefully press their lips together.

Aoi gave a soft sigh of contentment, bowing her head a bit so her girlfriend could kiss her more comfortably, and moved her hands up to rest on Miyu’s shoulders, mindlessly playing with a lock of her dark hair.

Miyu moved her hands to rest on Aoi’s hips for a moment as she deepened the kiss, beginning to play with Aoi’s lower lip a bit with her teeth, and Aoi could feel herself getting lost in the warm, hazy closeness…that is until Miyu’s hands reached a bit lower, delicate fingers starting to tease the top her thigh, just under her skirt. It sent a tingling jolt of pleasure to her core.

“Haaaaa Miyu my brother’s in the next room,” Aoi murmured into the kiss, but continued to press her body closer to her handsy girlfriend.

“I don’t see why we need to change our plans,” Miyu gave a playful smirk, her breath still lingering warm on Aoi’s face. “It’ll be a fun challenge since you’re always so loud in bed,” she giggled.

Aoi huffed. “Well then, let’s at least move this to the bed.” She fumbled behind her to lock the door, before grabbing Miyu’s free hand, and guiding her further into her room.

Miyu tumbled back onto the bed, in the dramatic and energetic way Aoi found to be so typical of how the girl did things, dragging Aoi on top of her. But in the blink of an eye, she had rolled them over, now Miyu straddled Aoi’s hips as she laid on her back, catching her breath. 

It wasn’t long before Miyu’s lips were back on hers, but the kiss was growing messier as Miyu continued to move her had higher up on Aoi’s leg, thumb now teasing her inner thigh, and Aoi fumbled with the buttons on Miyu’s shirt. Aoi propped herself up so she could slip the garment off Miyu’s shoulders, revealing a soft and lacy blue bra beneath. Aoi couldn’t help but smile, Miyu had often reminded her how the color made her think of Aoi. As spontaneous and somewhat forgetful as Miyu could seem at times, she had clearly planned her outfit for tonight.

Miyu arched her back, pressing her chest towards Aoi, her long hair tickling Aoi’s face as she experimentally ground her hips down.

Aoi gasped at the jolt of pleasure. 

“M…Miyu…let me take my shirt off,” she stammered, lightly guiding her back a bit so she could throw her shirt to the ground. Miyu took the opportunity to remove her own skirt, kicking it to the floor.

As much as Aoi loved Miyu’s taste in clothing, cute oversized sweaters and dresses, floral prints and lace trim, she absolutely adored the shape of her body, somewhat shorter and curvier than Aoi’s own, and clean unblemished skin.

Aoi took the opportunity while her girlfriend was distracted to flip them over (though more gently than Miyu herself would have done) and began to kiss her delicate collarbones, licking along the smooth expanse of skin, and dragging her hands down the curves of her sides.

Miyu hummed as she combed Aoi’s hair with her fingers, content for a moment in receiving Aoi’s affections, before she continued her work hiking Aoi’s skirt further up her hips and lightly grabbing her butt before returning her attention to the insides of her legs.

When Miyu slowly ran her finger down the crotch of Aoi’s underwear Aoi almost bit Miyu’s shoulder to muffle her cry.

Miyu giggled, making Aoi’s face heat up even further, though she was already sweating. “Sorry, you know I get kind of bored with foreplay.”

“Mmmmm I’m ready,” Aoi managed, rolling onto her side, and moving a bit back towards the head of the bed, eager for Miyu to keep touching her. “Please…”

Miyu gave another gentle laugh as she helped Aoi out of her underwear, guiding her back as she picked up her legs, carefully spreading them up and apart so she could move in closer.

Aoi vaguely remembered their first time, and how embarrassed she had been to be so bare before someone else, even though she wanted it so badly. The first couple times Miyu had ended up fingering her under her skirt before Aoi had grown more confident. But she was so thankful, not only for Miyu’s patience and creative accommodation, but to have moved past that fear so she could experience this sort of intimacy.

She couldn’t help but give a sharp squeal when Miyu’s tongue teased her labia. Miyu tried to shush her, but the vibrations of her voice made Aoi even more sensitive, and she could feel a familiar slickness between her thighs. She slammed her head back in frustration, trying not to whine.

But her reactions only encouraged Miyu, who continued to roll her tongue around the outside of her most sensitive part, before flicking it across her clitoris. Aoi bit down on her wrist as she let out a strangled cry, hips thrusting forward. Miyu sat up a bit, giving Aoi a devious smile before slipping a finger inside her. Aoi groaned, already a mess, and desperate for more friction that would bring her over the edge. When Miyu added a second finger, she began to grind her hips down to meet her trusts, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes when Miyu hooked her fingers just right to stroke her delicate insides.

She kept moving faster until Miyu used another finger to brush her clit in time with her trusts and the pleasure finally exploded. Aoi arched her back and released a low moan as she came, tingling electricity bursting out from her core and tingling across her body.

She lay there panting for a moment before opening her eyes to find Miyu smiling down on her, with a familiar fondness that made her heart melt, just a little more, in an already tender moment. She then joined Aoi, snuggling by her side.

“Wait, let me finish you,” Aoi insisted, propping herself up on one arm.

“Oh, no need, I might have already come just seeing you so happy.” Miyu looked a bit ashamed, uncharacteristically so. “I was kind of…ready. That’s why I was so eager tonight,” she admitted.

Aoi laughed. “You’re always eager,” she teased, brushing Miyu’s bangs back so she could kiss her forehead. 

Miyu giggled. “You really do mean the world to me though.”

“And you to me.”

Although she was sticky and sweaty, Aoi couldn’t help but feel a heavy calm, having Miyu so close. She couldn’t believe she was lucky enough to have her back after all those years, and everything she went through to find her.

Aoi couldn’t help but smile stupidly at how thoroughly content she was with her life in that moment. 

Until she heard Akira knocking at her door asking if everything was alright.


End file.
